No Matter Where You Go, I Will Find You
by jtbwriter
Summary: A Second Chances Story-When two convicted felons take Laurie and Linda Simon hostage, Rick and A.J. must battle fear and the elements to rescue them. All Constructive criticism and comments welcome! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Second Chances: No Matter Where You Go, I Will Find You  
A Simon & Simon/Six Million Dollar Man Crossover Story  
  
When two convicted felons take Laurie and Linda Simon hostage,  
Rick and A.J. must fight fear and the elements to rescue them

(This is a work of fiction. No money is being made on it, and the characters are owned by Universal and are only being borrowed for a little while. .)  
  
Prologue  
  
It was cold, damp, so dirty where the woman lay, half-hidden from the road. Burrowing into the underbrush, she fought the unnerving sensation that any minute they would come down the road and yank them back into that van.  
  
Suddenly Laurie heard what sounded like traffic on the highway above her. Terrified, she made herself as flat as possible, trying to ignore the screaming pain in her arm.  
  
Finally the forest went silent, and she could breathe. Realizing it was just the remments of the storm from the night before, she crawled back down the slope and found Linda just waking up. Helping her friend into a sitting position, Laurie held a leaf with a little bit of water on it for her to drink..  
  
It came to Laurie that they couldn't hide forever, she had to try to get help for Linda and herself, and somehow make it back to their family.  
  
And to her Rick. She had survived a day at sea, almost as long in a desert ghost town. She wouldn't let anyone take her away from her husband.  
  
Only thing was-where were they?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Got any comment on the sentencing, Mr. Simon?" the reporter shouted at Rick as he and A.J. walked down the steps.  
  
The older Simon shook his head. "No, guys, 'cept that thanks to Phoenix P.D., these guys will rot before they get out of prison!" Shaking hands with Danson, the new prosecutor in the D.A.'s office, he and A.J. walked to the parking lot. Abruptly, a strident voice yelled across the pavement.  
  
"Hey, Simon, better enjoy your life while you can!"  
  
Startled, Rick whirled to see Sam Carlson and his co-defendant, Joe Marston being hustled into the sheriff's jail van. As the bailiff called for the two prisoners to board, the taller of the two criminals added with a smirk, "And your wife, 'cause you're going to end up without her too!"  
  
Angered, Rick took a step toward them, only for his brother to grab his arm. "Forget it, Rick, it's just words, they can't hurt either of you!"  
  
"Hey, Mahoney, your clients better just be mouthing off!" he snarled at the felons' attorney, who turned, startled at Rick's voice.  
  
"My apologies, Mr. Simon." the bespectacled lawyer replied, seemingly embarrassed. "Sam is naturally upset at his sentence, but don't worry, I'll impress upon him the need for no more threats."  
  
Rick scowled at the retreating figure of the attorney, then caught sight of Detective Ron Johnson, their friend on the Phoenix police force.  
  
"Leave it, Rick, I'm going to escort you and A.J. home, I promised Laurie if anything like this happened, I'd make sure you had company for dinner tonight!" Ron said with a reluctant grin.  
  
"Thanks, Ron, I guess my girl knows best! Come on, A.J., our wives have steak and baked potatoes waiting for us." Rick grinned sheepishly. Arranging to pick up Rick's pick up truck from the Phoenix police dept., the chief of detectives put both Simons in his car and drove them to A.J.'s condo in the suburbs.  
  
As they approached the entry to the neighborhood, Rick couldn't help but be worried about the threats made against him and Laurie by the vicious criminal. Carlson and Marston were the most evil crooks he and A.J. had ever had to testify against, it had taken a risky sting operation through Captain Ron's office to close their operation. Against his and A.J.'s wishes, Laurie had donned her red wig and gotten Marston to let slip Carlson's whereabouts and that of his operation.  
  
Thanks to the information, the sex ring the two men were running with underage girls was broken up and both men were destined to be in prison for the next 20 years. Fortunately, Laurie had not had to testify, but now Rick was worried that something had given her away. The best outcome of the case had been the rescue of their client's daughter and a very deserved promotion of their friend to chief of detectives. Of course he objected to any special treatment, but Ron was not above pulling strings to make sure his friends were protected.  
  
Subtly he felt her calling to him. "Almost there, sweetheart." he "told" her, feeling her relief at his reply. As Ron pulled into the carport, only then did the three men let out a deep breath, then A.J. shook his head. "Never thought home looked so good, guys. I hate to admit it, Ron, but you were right, it's not over until those two are locked up for good!"  
  
"Glad you see it my way, A.J., especially since the third member of the organization was never caught." Johnson said drily. Just then the side door of the condo opened, and Ron hustled both brothers inside.  
  
As they entered the kitchen, a small rocket shot straight toward them, yelling "Captain Ron!" The detective's face brightened after little Ricky gave his father and uncle a cursory hug each, then jumped into Ron's arms.  
  
"How's my partner today!" he asked, smiling. "I'm good, and so was Mama and Ceci. Aunties on duty with Ceci right now, and here's Mama!" the little guy reported. Ron put him down, then taking him by the hand looked up as Linda came forward and hugged him.  
  
"Thanks for looking after them, Ron, you are staying for dinner, aren't you?" she said hopefully.  
  
"I have to, I hear there's a steak with my name on it!" he answered, then let Ricky lead him to the living room. A.J. just shook his head as Rick grinned. "Never seen anything like it-he's a natural with Ricky!"  
  
"Well, I think he's a born dad, and speaking of which..." Linda gave Rick a hug and whispered "Laurie's in the nursery." "Thanks, sis!" he snickered, leaving his brother and sister-in-law to themselves.  
  
Going into the children's room, Rick found his wife covering his niece up for the night, and put his arms around her.  
  
"There's my Rick." she said softly, turning in his embrace and placing her arms around his neck.  
  
Meeting his lips in a kiss, she murmured, "I missed you, darling. I thought I'd go nuts not being there today."  
  
"Nope, you're not going anywhere near that scumbag, we're lucky you didn't have to testify, sweetheart." he told her firmly, stroking her hair and placing soft kisses all the way up her neck.  
  
"All right, Rick, anything you say." she sighed. "As long as you come home to me, it's the not knowing that scares me."  
  
Rick shook his head, then raised her face to his. "Nothing's going to happen to us, darlin', as soon as those animals are in prison, we're going back to normal, I promise."  
  
"I know, Rick, don't mind me." she smiled up at him, then caressing his cheek, said, "I do love you, and you've never promised anything you couldn't keep." Taking her hand, he kissed it, then joined their mouths together in a breathless kiss.  
  
Abruptly they heard the clearing of a throat, as A.J. teasingly said, "If you two care to have dinner in here, I can always bring in a couple of candles...."  
  
"Cute, little brother, we're coming." Rick good-naturedly grumped, as Laurie gave A.J. a  
hug. Linking hands, husband and wife followed him to the living room where Laurie greeted  
Ron and helped her sister-in-law put things on the table.  
  
After dinner, Ron helped put a very sleepy boy to bed, then joined the Simons in the kitchen for  
coffee. Nursing a cup of the steaming brew, he looked up at Laurie with a somber expression.  
  
"Laurie, I don't want to scare you, but you need to stay close to one of us until we catch the  
last member of Carlson's gang. I think it was just words, but he yelled a threat to Rick today  
mentioning you. I just don't want to take any chances."  
  
"Thank you, Ron. I won't take any either, I wouldn't give that pervert the opportunity to use  
me to hurt the guys." she replied, bringing a plate of cookies to the table. Rick immediately  
pulled her onto his lap, not even wanting to consider the danger Laurie might still be in.  
  
"Sweetheart, he won't get it, I still think, Ron, that whoever was working with Carlson and Marston is long gone by now. Still..." Rick put his arms around his wife as she leaned against him, "I think A.J. and I ought to close the office for the rest of the week, just to give us some breathing room."  
  
"That's a good idea, Rick." A.J. smiled, relieved. "We've already changed our hours, and we don't have any open cases right now. Besides, we've got a birthday boy to celebrate, Robin wants to give him a cowboy party, what do you think?"  
  
Cheered by the change of subject, the five adults forgot themselves and excitedly debated where to have the birthday party. Suddenly a small voice announced, "I want a pony."  
  
Staring at Ricky in his pajamas, posing with hands on hips in the doorway, Rick had to hide his face in Laurie's shoulder as A.J. tried to be firm. "Ricky, you should be in bed, and what's this about a pony?"  
  
"I want a pony picture, like Uncle Rick's got for my birthday." he yawned, bringing forth giggles from his aunt and a weary groan from Linda.  
  
"We'll ask the birthday fairy for it, all right, Ricky, now you go to bed so I can talk to him, okay?" she replied. Reluctantly, the little boy took his mother's hand and disappeared with her down the hall.  
  
Rick couldn't hold it in any more; he let out a stifled snort then the others joined in with muted  
laughter. "Rick, that was priceless, "I want a pony", since when?" Laurie wiped her eyes as her  
brother-in-law handed her a handkerchief.   
  
"Since he saw that old "Rough Rider" picture of Rick and I when he appeared in San Diego." A.J. admitted, then seeing the smirk on his brother's face, shook his head emphatically.  
  
"No, Rick, he cannot have a pony, there's just no way. Besides, there aren't any stables that close to us, owning a horse would just not work" he added seriously, then broke up when Rick gave him a hang-dog look.  
  
"That's what you're going to get from Ricky when you tell him that, but don't worry, it'll pass  
just like the fire marshal and doctor phase!" Laurie told them, ruffling A.J.'s hair.  
  
Just then the clock struck 10, and realizing he still had to get back to the station, Ron excused himself, promising to pick up the brothers in the morning to retrieve Rick's truck.  
  
After he left, Linda came back in the room then crooked her finger at her husband "I've got a surprise for you, I'll be waiting in our room to tell you." Startled, A.J. watched her give hugs to Laurie and Rick, then go back down the hall.   
  
A.J. chuckled, then told Rick, "I think that's my cue to say good night!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Linny, that's wonderful! Laurie cried, then embraced her sister-in-law.  
"I think it's a little soon to start getting excited, but still, Laurie, I always wanted  
to have four children." Linda said, tearing up a little. "And I know A.J. always  
teased you about having 2 and 2, you're going in the right direction!" Laurie  
smiled, handing her a kleenex.  
  
"Well, Dr. Lindstrom says lil' whosit is about 8 weeks, so I have to be careful for the next  
month of so. Figures, the heat is just nasty this year, so keeping hydrated is going to be tough."  
her friend laughed. Just then a little voice was heard at the door. "Who's 8 weeks, Mama?" Ricky yawned, then came to his Aunt for an "uppie".  
  
"Well, big boy, Mama has a surprise to share with you." Laurie told him happily, then the boy turned expectedly to his mother.  
  
"Uh, Laurie, can you..." Linda suddenly became pale, then bolted for the bathroom.  
  
"Well, Ricky, you know Mama and Papa gave you a little sister last year, remember?" Laurie explained. Ricky nodded, his eyes glancing over her shoulder at the bathroom door.  
  
"Mama and Papa loved having both you and Ceci, so much that they are going to share another brother or sister with you next year. What do you think of that?" she asked.  
  
Astonishingly, Ricky's eyes filled with tears. "I don't want Mama to be sick again. She had to go to the hospital with Uncle Rudy, I don't want a a..another baby sister!"  
  
Startled, Laurie hastened to reassure him. "Ricky, Mama's all right, all mommies get an upset stomach when they're going to have someone like you. And you'll be able to help Ceci understand this too, cause you're going to be the big brother she'll come to. Would you like that?"  
  
A smile crossed his face, then widened as Linda came back into the room, sitting down then beckoning him onto her lap. "Mama ok?" he looked up at her.  
  
"Yes, Ricky, I'm all right. I'm so proud of my boy, and you will be the best big brother ever, just like your Uncle Rick!" she looked over at her sister-in-law and took her hand.  
  
"Thank you, Linny, now I going to be the one to cry! Speaking of which..." the phone rang and Laurie released her hand to go answer the extension.  
  
"Simon Residence".  
  
"Mrs. Simon, this is Phoenix General, I'm afraid there's been an accident. Can you come over right away?" The man's voice sounded official.  
  
Frowning, Laurie looked at Linda, then pointed at her watch and took it off. Her friend got the idea and taking the transmitter from her, turned it on, whispering to her son to go play with his truck for a minute.  
  
"I'm don't understand, who's been in an accident?" Laurie tried to sound vague.  
  
"Your husband and his brother, I 'm afraid it's bad. You need to come to the new entrance, one of our people will direct you in." the man said.  
  
Abruptly Linda pulled at her arm, then indicated that A.J. was on the transmitter.  
  
"Just a moment, I 'm afraid there's been a mistake, one moment." Laurie stalled, then covering the receiver, took the watch and whispered, "A.J.?"  
  
"Honey, it's a trap, keep the guy on the line and we'll have Ron tap into the connection." A.J. instructed.  
  
"Sir, are you sure I'm supposed to go to the new entrance, I mean, I thought you just poured the driveway, unless I go in the out way of course." Laurie rambled, watching Linda as she listened to A.J..  
  
"Ma'm, just come to the parking lot in the front, we'll pick you up, how's that?" the man replied impatiently, then suddenly said, "wait a minute, are you...never mind, I have a wrong number."  
  
Click.  
  
"Darn!" Laurie exhaled, then looked at Linda. She shook her head then handed the watch back to her sister-in-law. "A.J.?"  
  
"It's Rick, darlin'. He wasn't on long enough. You did a good job, you two. Thank God you knew to call us." She could hear the pride in his tone, and it made her heart flip. "Thank you, my love. It sounded so funny, besides I know you and A.J. wouldn't let a stranger call us if there was an emergency!"  
  
"You've got that right. Now you and Linda keep everything locked tight and don't let anyone in until we get home, promise?" Rick's voice had an edge of worry to it.  
  
"I promise, darling. You guys be careful, capice?" she added.  
  
"Capice, sweetheart, same for A.J." Rick signed off and Laurie let out a sigh.  
  
"This isn't good, honey. I can't believe Carlson and his gang is trying to kidnap one of us while they're awaiting sentencing."  
  
"You think that's what this was, Laurie, what are we going to do, stay holed up in the house until they find the missing crook?" Linda replied, frustrated.  
  
"Yes, because you and I are not going to let these animals take us. I'm not budging from your side, either, sis!" Laurie told her firmly. "Remember, we're in this together."  
  
After a moment of silence, Linda looked over at her, then reluctantly grinned.  
  
"I like that word, honey, together. All those years we did without a family, now look what we have." "Yes." Laurie pulled a giggly Ricky from the floor and hugged him fiercely. "Look what we have. And nobody's going to take it from us!"  
  
"He's what?" Rick was not sure he'd heard his brother correctly. "Carlson's attorney has demanded a new trial based on not being able to substantiate the information Laurie provided." A.J. repeated. Before his brother could come unglued, he added, "The judge has scheduled a closed hearing, Rick. He just wants to hear from Laurie herself what Marston told her. Danson himself says that will be enough to deny the motion and he can finish sentencing those animals."  
  
Rick looked at his wife, then his anger subsided as she handed him a glass with water and gave him a kiss. The day of Ricky's party had dawned cooler; still he was sweating bullets from this news.  
  
"Whatever it is, it's all right," she murmured.  
  
Letting out a deep breath, he got control of himself and asked his brother "When's the hearing?"  
  
"Monday morning. Now Carlson and his attorney supposedly don't know that Laurie's the informant, so that does give us the right to have her appear in her disguise and give a pseudonym." A.J. replied, sounding slightly more relieved.  
  
"Okay, but we're going to have everything lined up security-wise before I let her even breathe near that courthouse. Now what time are you coming?" Rick tried to change the subject.  
  
"About 12 noon, traffic shouldn't be that bad and Robin did say lunch would be ready about one, this way Ricky won't be bouncing off the walls waiting for his "pony picture"! A.J. chuckled.  
  
"Man, I'm glad we're doing this today, we need to have some fun, little brother." Rick sighed as Laurie's small hands began to massage his neck.  
  
"We will, and if that's the hostess with the mostest at work on you, tell we'll be there in a while!" A.J. laughed. His brother shook his head. "She is and I will, A.J. Be careful on the road, we'll see you later."  
  
Hanging up, Rick turned around and picked up his wife, holding her tightly to him. "My angel." He kissed her then held her tightly to him. Carrying Laurie in his arms, he took her to the living room and sat down on the sofa with her in his arms. Laurie rested her head against his. "I love you, Rick. Now, what is it, you can tell me."  
  
Silent for a moment, Rick began "Sweetheart, Carlson's attorney has demanded a new trial, saying they weren't allow to verify your testimony by cross-examining you." She buried her head against his shoulder as he continued, "The judge wants to have you come in during a closed session, and then once he hears you testify, he's going to present his findings and sentence those two perverts then."  
  
Laurie raised eyes to meet his "Rick, I thought we were done with all this, I've had such a bad feeling that those men were going to come after you and A.J." She swallowed hard, then put her arms around his neck as she said "I'm all right, my love, just as long as I have you with me, they won't hurt us."  
  
Rick gazed into her face. "What do I do to deserve you, darlin'?" He kissed her then cuddled her against his chest. "I don't know, must have been something good!" she giggled as she returned his kisses then stroked his hair.  
  
Only the beeping of a horn disturbed them, and as Mike went racing to the front door, Laurie reluctantly unwound herself from her husband's embrace. "I think we can continue this later, my love." She gave him one more kiss then straightened herself.  
  
"Promises, promises." Rick pretended to grumble, then caught her hand in his. Going to answer the door, he grinned as he saw his son and daughter- in-law carrying his grandson up the walk.  
  
"It's going to be a good day, nobody's going to spoil it for us!" he thought. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Happy Birthday to you!" Ricky's face was a picture, his uncle thought. Watching him blow out the candles on his cake, Rick wiped his eyes as everyone vied for a picture with the birthday boy.  
  
"Uncle Rick, cum here!" the little guy hollered, and Rick beamed as he picked up Ricky and posed for a shot next to the cowboy cake Robin had painstakingly baked.  
  
"Well, pardner, what do you think of your cake." He smirked as his nephew ran his finger through the side of the cake then popped it into his mouth.  
  
"Good!" he pronounced importantly, then smiled when everyone laughed.  
  
"Hear that, honey, your cake is gooood!" Rick teased his daughter. Shaking her head, Robin brought more ice cream then took a bite of the pastry herself.  
  
"Hmmm, that really tastes good, Mom was right, gelatin mix does make it moist!" the chef snickered, then gave her father a kiss. "Thanks for letting me do this, Pop, this brings back such good memories."  
  
"You're welcome, sweet. Now where is Ian today, I'd didn't see him come in." Rick asked, seeing a sad look in her eyes.  
  
"He was busy again, Pop. It's okay though, I had a good talk with his grandfather. And I want to ask your advice about something later, if that's okay." She returned somberly.  
  
"Sure, honey." Rick gave her a hug, then hearing a sniff from Robin, whispered, "I love you, bird."  
  
"Me, too, Pop!" she gave him a watery smile. Just then a loud cheer erupted from the front of the house as A.J. called out "Ricky, your extra surprise guest is here!"  
  
Playfully Rick hoisted his nephew onto his shoulders, then grinned when the object of their attention was led up the driveway to the front door. He felt Ricky stiffen in astonishment, then start yelling "it's a pony, I get a pony picture like Papa and Uncle Rick!"  
  
Carrying him over to the small chestnut, Rick gently placed him on the horse, then putting a small cowboy hat on his head, tightened the cinches and walked Ricky around the front yard as everyone took pictures.  
  
Crowing with delight, Rick y decided he wanted to ride the pony by himself. "No son, a cowboy never rides by himself the first time," a deep voice announced, and Buck Yancy, the Range Rider himself stepped forward.  
  
Totally surprised, Rick and A.J. both came forward to greet their friend, who then walked over to the wide-eyed boy and held out his hand. "Howdy, pardner, Happy Birthday!"  
  
"Wow, you're real!" was all Ricky could say, then he threw his arms around the old lawman's neck, nearly bringing everyone to tears.  
  
Rick managed to contain his emotions long enough to take the now chattering birthday boy's picture with the Range Rider, then everyone came forward to thank him and pet the gentle horse.  
  
"Papa, can he stay, can the pony stay, just for the night, please?" Ricky begged, then his face fell as A.J. began, "No, son, I'm afraid Star can't stay just for the night, because....."  
  
"He's going to stay as long as you want him to, he's yours, Ricky. Happy Birthday from your uncle and auntie!" Linda finished, elbowing her husband for dragging it out.  
  
"Honest, oh thank you, Papa, I mean thanks Uncle Rick!" Ricky was ready to burst with joy and after his father helped him down, ran to first Rick then Laurie for kisses and hugs.  
  
Buck looked at Rick then shook his head. "You beat all, Simon, you really went all out for that little guy. And I know why!" He turned to Laurie, and removing his hat, told her, "Ma'am, when you called me to come, I was afraid I'd disappoint the little guy. But I wouldn't have missed seeing this for the world!"  
  
"Thank you, Buck, you are the best!" she beamed, then put her arms around him and kissed his cheek. Blushing, the old gentlemen looked at her grinning husband, growling, "What are you looking at, Rick, if I were twenty years younger you wouldn't have a chance!"  
  
Laughing, Rick added, "If you were twenty years younger, none of us would have! You're still the Range Rider!" Just then Ricky came racing back to Buck and grabbing his hand, insisted he have some "good" cake. "Excuse me, folks, but when he says good cake, I follow!" he chuckled then went along with the birthday boy.  
  
As the party wore down, Rick was helping Laurie put things in to-go containers when she suddenly stiffened, then turned white. "Rick, someone's going to take Ricky!" she gasped.  
  
"Where, darlin'?" Rick asked, starting toward the front of the house. "Near the back gate, hurry!" she replied, trying to breathe.  
  
Racing through the back door, Rick tore through the patio, just to see a man running away down the road.  
  
Reaching the back gate, he was halted in mid-run by the sight of Buck holding Ricky with one arm and supporting a shaking Robin with the other.  
  
"Rick, someone just tried to take your daughter and nephew at gunpoint, better call the sheriff." he announced, releasing Robin into her father's arms.  
  
"Honey, are you all right?" he gulped. "Yes, Pop, if Buck hadn't come, that man, the one you testified against, it was him!"  
  
Just then Robbie came racing into the yard, then grabbed his sister in a frantic embrace.  
  
"Robin, you're okay? Mom said someone tried to take you and Ricky!" She nodded as Yancy answered, "Yes, son, you can still catch up with him, he's driving a black sedan, I think it was parked on the shoulder of the highway!"  
  
"I'll call it in, Buck, thanks! Pop, just sit tight!" Robbie called over his shoulder as he released his sister and raced for his patrol car.  
  
As Rick and the former actor herded the others inside, Robin told her father how she had been chasing Ricky to wipe his face, when a man in western gear stepped through their gate.  
  
"He had a gun, Pop, and he grabbed Ricky by the arm and said we were coming with him or else he'd hurt the first person who came to stop him. Ricky managed to wriggle out of his grasp, but he pointed the gun at the two of us and was going to take us away when Buck came out and stopped him." she said, coming into the living room where her mother put her arms around her. A.J. and Linda rushed into the room and immediately the older man handed the now quiet little boy to his parents  
  
Looking over her daughter's head, Laurie whispered "thank you" to Buck, as he gently patted the girls back. "No, thank you, Laurie. I saw this one's bravery in action, I just made sure no one's going to be taken away. Now, Ricky." He took the boy's hand in his. "You were a brave little guy out there, but it's all right to be scared if something like that happens, okay, partner?"  
  
Ricky nodded, then said quietly, "that gun was real, right Buck?"  
  
Swallowing hard, Yancy replied straightforward "Yes."  
  
Suddenly the little boy put his arms around the older man and started to cry. Carefully A.J. released him to Buck's arms as he comforted Ricky. Abruptly his tears stopped as he looked up at Buck, then asked, "is your gun real?" "Sure is, son, I never know when a bad man might show up. I only pull my gun when I have to defend myself or someone else."  
  
A smile tugged at Ricky's mouth. "Like me and Auntie Robin. Like in the movies."  
  
Buck chuckled; he knew where this was going. "Yes, son."  
  
"Cool. Thanks, Buck!" Ricky held out his hand and Buck shook it, then set Ricky down so he could go to his mother.  
  
Abruptly the tension left the room, as Rick smiled at the others and said, "I think we could all use some lemonade or something stronger." As A.J. led the way to the kitchen, Rick looked down at his wife, still holding Robin in her embrace. "Sweetheart, are you all right?"  
  
Raising her eyes to his, Laurie managed a smile. "Yes, darling, as long as my baby's safe. Rudy's breathing exercises sure helped." Robin looked at her than realized what she was talking about.  
  
"You saw what happened, Mama?" she asked, wonderingly. Laurie stroked her hair.  
  
"Yes, honey. I saw the man's hand with the gun in it, then your face and Ricky's. Like a snapshot. I'm fine, Robin." She added, seeing the worry in her daughter's face. "I just wish Dad and Rudy were here, their flight must have been delayed."  
  
"You can say that again." A familiar voice sounded and Laurie and Robin sprang up from the sofa to see Oscar with Robbie and Rudy. Upset, Oscar advanced to enfold both women in his arms, as Rudy shook hands with Buck then sat down to receive Ricky in his lap.  
  
"Dad." Laurie leaned into him, then kissing his cheek, said "I was worried, did you have plane trouble?"  
  
"Yes, we had an engine go out, but the pilot was fantastic and we landed safely. When we were passing through Silver Rock, I picked up Robbie's transmission. I can't believe that animal was able to escape, thank God we'll not have to deal with him again," he answered, sitting down then pulling Laurie down next to him.  
  
"What do you mean, Uncle Oscar, Robbie, did you catch him?" Robin looked at her brother, who finally grinned. "Yes, in a matter of speaking. He rounded the bend at the rock, then lost control when Uncle Oscar blocked the road and he slammed into the hillside and just went up. We figure he had some kind of explosives on board, whatever it is, he's gone for good."  
  
"Bless you and Rudy for backing him up, Dad." Laurie hugged him and Rudy both, then smiling, said, "We've had a day, I think you two could use some lunch."  
  
Rick laughed. "Try dinner, darlin'."  
  
"Dinner it is, guys!" Laurie let him pull her up and lead her into the kitchen.  
  
When Monday dawned warm and dry, Rick inwardly cursed the fact he'd have to wear a shirt and tie.  
  
"What time do I have to be at the courthouse, Rick." Laurie came out of the bathroom then went over to Rick in front of the mirror to help him with his tie.  
  
"Eleven o'clock, sweetheart. What time is Oscar picking you up?" he replied, making faces at her in his reflection.  
  
"Nine, you silly. You're going to make me fumble, you are." She smiled up at him, then gave up and put her arms around his neck. "I love you, Rick. You always make me happy."  
  
"You being happy is what I most want, Laurie." Rick told her tenderly, putting his arms around her and engaging her lips with his.  
  
Forgetting the clock and everything around them, Laurie finally spotted the time in the mirror and murmured, "Darling, you have to go. I'll see you after Linda's appointment, she and Oscar will drop me in the parking structure to meet Ron."  
  
"Don't forget, angel, if you don't see Ron, you don't get out, capice?" Rick reminded her.  
  
"Capice, love." She kissed him once more, then whistled for Mike to say goodbye.  
  
Fortunately for Rick, he and A.J. had a busy morning planned, and by the time he knew his wife was leaving for Silver Rock, he was in the middle of a client interview. A.J. and he exchanged glances when the clock struck ten, relieved, he told his brother "I know they're in good hands, but It still makes me nervous when I can't keep an eye on Laurie."  
  
"Me too, Rick, Oscar's the best, but Dr. Lindstrom's appointments always scare me, I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop regarding the RH factor in Linda. I'll be glad when this morning's over." A.J. voiced his concern. Just as both brothers started to get ready to go to the courthouse, the phone rang, and Rick grinned to see Rudy's id.  
  
Rick barely was able to say "Hey Rudy, what's up?" only for the doctor to interrupt him. "Rick, you and A.J. have to call Ron, Laurie and Linda were kidnapped about 10 minutes ago, Carlson and another man grabbed them from in front of the clinic and shot Oscar."  
  
Seeing Rick's face turn white, A.J. picked up the extension as Rick gasped "No, how'd it happen, is Oscar all right?" "Yes, son, he's got a bullet wound to the shoulder, seems Laurie struggled with the gunman before he could fire again, then he threw her into a van and took off with both of them." Rudy told him, his voice breaking with emotion.  
  
"We'll be right there, I'll call Ron and have him tell the judge what's happened. On our way!" Rick slammed the phone down then turned on his transmitter. "You take care of that, Rick, I'll call Ron!" A.J. said furiously, then getting the chief of detectives, told him what had gone down.  
  
"I've got a reading, A.J., I'm going to need you to call Robbie and Rob while we're on our way, that way they can meet us when I pinpoint the girls whereabouts." Rick said as they ran down the stairs.  
  
Just as they made for the doors, the security guard hailed them. "Mr. Simon, someone just dropped off a message for you, said it was important."  
  
A cold knot formed in Rick's stomach he took an envelope with something heavy in it. Opening it, He swore out loud as he pulled out a note and two watches. Laurie's and Linda's.  
  
"Read it to me, A.J." he said quietly, handing the note to his brother.  
  
"Don't call the police or try to find us, otherwise your ladies are dead. We will call you to arrange an exchange. Be at your home phone in one hour. Here's proof we have your wives."  
  
A.J. choked as he saw a scrape of blood on his Linda's bangle.  
  
"We'll head for home, A.J., I'll try to reach Laurie, maybe we can get an idea where they are." Rick's voice shook with anger. A.J. just looked at him.  
  
"Linda. Rick what if they, what if the baby..." he couldn't finish, and his brother grabbed his arm.  
  
"Don't even think that, Laurie won't let anything happen to either of them, now come on!"  
  
As both Simons ran for Rick's truck, Laurie closed her eyes, trying to stop shaking. She had thought the worst thing she had ever seen was the sight of Rick being shot. But Oscar, clutching his shoulder and falling to the pavement while Linda let out a scream. God help her, that was awful.  
  
She had dived for the gun, stopping Carlson from firing again. She'd almost had him pinned, only the van lurched forward and he snarled, "I'll kill him if you don't get in." Laurie froze, then he dragged her in and threw her next to Linda. As the van tore away from the curb, the convicted felon bound her and Linda with tape, then taped their mouths.  
  
As he moved away from them, she felt her wrist grabbed, then gasped as her watch was removed. Turning, she saw Carlson do the same to Linda, only she jerked her arm away from him as he touched her and the man slapped her then wrenched the piece of jewelry off her wrist.  
  
Letting out a muffled sound of protest, the evil man looked down at her, then reached down and tore the tape off her mouth. "What is it, Mrs. Simon, shall I kill you both now?" he smirked.  
  
"Kill me if you want, but don't hurt my sister-in-law, she's done nothing to you. If you kill her, you'll be murdering her unborn baby too! " she told him angrily.  
  
"Well, well, feisty as well as smart. All right, Mrs. Simon, I won't kill her, she'll be my exchange for what I want from your husband. Now, not another sound or I'll put this back on." he gloated, turning and pulling the tape off Linda's mouth. Gasping, Linda managed to catch her breath, then put her face against Laurie's shoulder as Carlson moved forward to the driver's compartment.  
  
"Laurie, thank you, but I won't have you beg for my life," she whispered. Laurie fought back tears as she murmured, "You're my sis, he'll have to take me out before I let him hurt you or the guys."  
  
After a couple of brief stops, the van slowed, then turned quickly, causing the two women to bang into the metal door of the vehicle. Coming to a halt, the panel was opened and Laurie and Linda were lifted out, then led inside a corridor then down a hall to a storage room of some kind.  
  
Carlson opened the door, then pushed them inside where he sat them each on a chair, then bound them back to back. "There you are, ladies. I promise to keep you together as long as you don't cause any trouble." he grinned. "I have to go make a phone call to your husbands, then I'll be back."  
  
As he shut the door of the room behind him, they heard the lock turned, then silence. Closing her eyes, Laurie tried to reach her husband, then felt a flicker of his thoughts.  
  
"Linda, I can feel Rick trying to reach me, if I could just turn my pendant on." she told her sister-in-law. Linda turned her head, then felt a little bit of looseness in the tape holding her. "Laurie, maybe I can turn enough to reach it with my mouth."  
  
She twisted all the way around, then as Laurie leaned forward, managed to catch the chain holding pendant with her teeth. Pulling it onto her friend's blouse, she moved away as Laurie managed after several minutes to press the watch stem to turn on the transmitter.  
  
Instantly she heard her husband respond. "Darlin', did you put your transmitter on?" "Yes Rick, Linda managed to pull the chain from under my blouse and I hit the signal. Please hurry, love." she "called" to him.  
  
"We're waiting for their phone call, sweetheart. As soon as they call I'm going to insist on speaking with both of you. Just hang on, my angel, A.J. says for Linda not to worry, he'll buy her a new watch." Rick added.  
  
"Oh, poor A.J. tell him I won't let Carlson or his sidekick hurt her." Laurie assured him. Just then footsteps were heard in the hall, and she quickly had Linda push the pendant back under her collar, then turn back to face the door.  
  
The man who entered with Carlson caused Laurie to gasp; it was his attorney, Stan Mahoney. Looking at her over his spectacles, Mahoney told his partner "You should have just taken her, she's the one I think who was the decoy!"  
  
"Well, only one way to find out. I've got her husband on the line, he'll do anything to get her back. We'll make him an offer he can't refuse." Carlson boasted, then looking at both women, informed them "I'll let you both talk to your husbands, you tell him to do whatever I want and I'll let you go. If you cry out or make any other noise, I'll kill you both."  
  
Laurie nodded her assent, then the crook put the receiver next to her ear. "Rick?"  
  
"Laurie, are you all right, did he hurt you?" Rick sounded upset. "No, darling, I'm okay. Please do what he says." Before he could answer, Carlson took the phone from her ear, then grated "Okay, you got to talk to your wife, now your brother gets a turn."  
  
Holding the phone to Linda's mouth, she teared up as she too exchanged a few words with A.J.. Taking the receiver away, the felon told A.J. "I don't want to hurt your wife, you and your brother give me what I want, I'll give you back her. In one hour I want his truck with both of you in it, at the parking lot of your office building. If I see any cops around, I'll dump their bodies where you'll never find them. One hour, and I also want the identity of the woman you used as a decoy, she gets to pay too!"  
  
Hanging up the phone, Carlson grinned nastily at Laurie. "I could make your husband sweat, or I can ask you point blank, you were the redhead, weren't you?"  
  
Furious, she wanted to throw her aid in his conviction in his face, but the need to save both her and Linda stopped her from the insult that came to her lips.  
  
"If I tell you, will you stop and let Linda off in front of the hospital, unharmed. She shouldn't pay for what I did or didn't do."  
  
Carlson blinked, then smiled. "Of course, we'll stop there first, then you can tell me whether or not you're the one."  
  
Leaning closer to her, he whispered, "and then you and I can have some fun, hmmm?"  
  
Laughing, he said "I'll be right back." then left the room. Feeling sick, Laurie cleared her throat.  
  
"Linda, if something happens..." "No, I won't let you say goodbye, I won't leave you alone with him." Her friend told her emphatically. "If he tries any tricks while we're in the van, as soon as it stops, I want you to jump for it and run for help if you can. Promise me, Linda." Laurie added, managing to grasp Linda's fingers in hers.  
  
"I will, sis, I promise. " Linda replied, then was silent as they saw an out of breath Carlson come running back in. "All right, ladies, plans have changed." he snarled. Cutting the tape that bound them together, he yanked them up, then forced them ahead of him back into the van, slamming the door shut. Suddenly Laurie could "hear" Rick; "Sweetheart, we're coming, we know where you are. Just hang on."  
  
"Linda, they're on their way, the guys know where we are!" she whispered to Linda, then wriggled Closer to her sister-in-law and tried to tear the tape holding her wrists.  
  
"Stay still, sis, I think I can loosen the tape." Laurie murmured, then found she could tear the bindings layer by layer. Once she had freed her wrists, Linda was able to loosen the tape on Laurie, just as they heard Carlson yell, "someone's following us! Head for the mountains."  
  
Panicked, Laurie "called" to Rick, "they know they're being followed." "I know, we got your transmitter turned on. We're only about ten minutes away, darlin'." Rick's thoughts reassured her.  
  
Suddenly the van slowed, then turned abruptly, nearly slamming both women into the driver's compartment. Stopping abruptly, the van sat idle for a moment, then backing up, turned back onto the road as Laurie told Rick "we're back on the road, darling, I think they tried to lose you."  
  
"Gottacha, sweetheart. We're going to stay back; Captain Ron has an airborne unit overhead. He's tracking you guys and he'll tell us where you go." she "heard".  
  
After what seemed like an hour, they felt the van climbing, then Mahoney told his partner "we'll hole up around here after we dump the body, then lure her husband in...."  
  
Terrified, Laurie whispered to Linda, "We're going to have to jump, they're going to kill one of us. Be ready!" Just then she heard Rick call to her, "Laurie, the copter lost sight of you, did you change directions?"  
  
"No, Rick, Mahoney said he's going to kill one of us, then lure you in. If the van slows down, we're going to jump. We'll hide until you come for us." She told him, trying to remain calm.  
  
Feeling the vehicle lose speed going around a curve, she nudged Linda to edge toward the side door, then crawled toward the driver compartment.  
  
Suddenly Carlson looked through the windshield and yelled, "they're following us by helicopter, we'll have to get rid of them now!" At that, Laurie ripped the remaining tape off her wrists and shoved Carlson into Mahoney, then getting to her feet, moved toward the panel door and unlocking it, slid it open.  
  
Helping Linda to the door, she told her "Now!", then watched her jump onto the dirt shoulder. At once Carlson tried to grab her around the neck only for Laurie to knock him again into his partner, causing him to lose control of the wheel, then she jumped from the vehicle, just missing a tree then rolling down the slope of the road.  
  
As she reached out to break her fall, Laurie caught her arm on a rock and screamed in pain as she felt a snap, then everything went dark. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Laurie! Laurie!" Rick "called" for her, then tried to reach Captain Ron, who was coordinating the ground units. Frantic, A.J. kept driving in the direction of the transmitter coordinates, as Rick got a somber reply from their friend.  
  
"Rick, our air unit just saw the van go out of control, it's crashed into some trees just south of Flagstaff. The copter's going to have to set down, it's starting to storm. You guys meet us at the turn off to interstate 40." he relayed.  
  
"Did they see anyone come out of the van, Ron?" A.J. was desperately trying to stay focused, but the violent wind that began to blow them around and the picture of the crashed van was too vivid in his mind.  
  
"Negative, A.J.. It exploded in a fireball. If the girls were in it...." The detective didn't want to say it, then regretted it when Rick shot back "No, Ron. Laurie said they were going to jump out of the van; I heard her struggling with Carlson, then nothing. If they were in the van when it.. well, I would have felt it!"  
  
"All right, Rick, all right. Are you still getting a reading from Laurie's pendant?" Ron changed the subject.  
  
"Yes, about 5 miles due north on 40, whoa, what was that?" Rick saw a bright flash up ahead, then suddenly rain came down in sheets.  
  
"Pull off the road, guys, it's a thunderstorm, I've got trees down before me, try to turn around so you don't get blocked in." Ron told them, driving into a turnabout and stopping.  
  
Suddenly a loud bang sounded ahead of them, and Rick swerved to avoid a fallen tree.  
  
"Rick, we're going to have to get to the side of the road, it won't do the girls any good if we don't have a way to get to them." A.J. told him, then yelled, "look out!" as another tree just missed the truck.  
  
Seeing the road ahead nearly impassable, Rick managed to go another mile before finally pulling into a turnout. Instantly a tree crashed behind the truck, effectively blocking them in. Both brothers groaned, "Guess we'll have to spend the night until the storm lets up." Rick said, shaking his head.  
  
Calling into his son's transmitter, Rick found his son had picked up his sister and taken her to Chief Joseph, who was watching over Ramona and Andy.  
  
"I'm going to try to meet up with you and Uncle A.J. as soon as it gets light, Pop. I'm going to check on Uncle Oscar and Rudy right now. Grandma just called me and let me know Rudy was there but he's gone to the hospital to be there if, well when you bring Mom and Aunt Linda in." Robbie quickly changed the tense, to Rick's relief.  
  
"It's okay, son. I know she's out there and that we'll find both of them. You stay at the hospital with Oscar as long as you can, let him know we're not giving up, that at first light we're going in to find your mom and aunt, all right?" Rick assured him.  
  
"Thanks, pop. I know they're okay, I heard Mom telling Auntie Linda to jump on the transmitter. They must be a mile or so from the crash scene if they did it before it rolled." The young deputy yawned, and his father gave a reluctant laugh.  
  
"Go get some rest, son. Your mother'll swat me if she sees you all tired out." Rick told him, then felt his brother squeeze his arm. "Robbie, we'll see you in the morning, it's going to be okay." A.J. added.  
  
"Thanks, Uncle A.J. I'm going to keep my transmitter on, though, just in case. Call me if you hear or see anything." Robbie replied, then signed off.  
  
After checking in with both Rob Gomez and Ron, the brothers realized it was too dark and wet to try searching in the dark. "I'll take the first watch, Rick, you get some sleep. In case Laurie tries to reach you, I'll keep checking your transmitter." A.J. said, forestalling any arguments.  
  
Reluctantly, Rick put a rolled up blanket behind his head, then closing his eyes, whispered "Night, A.J. we'll find em' in the morning."  
  
"Night, Rick, I 'm counting on it." His brother answered, checking Rick's watch for any movement.  
  
After a moment, a loud snore came from Rick and brought a smile from A.J  
  
"We'd better find our wives, there's no way I'm going through this again." A.J. sighed.  
  
Down the road, the objects of their search were huddled together under a fallen tree, wet and injured.  
  
Linda had landed on her ankle, and despite the disabling pain, had managed to drag herself to the base of a large tree. Looking up the slope, she had caught a glimpse of her sister-in-law hurdling down the slope, then heard a scream and lost sight of her.  
  
"Laurie!" she called, then started crawling and hopping until she reached Laurie's crumpled figure, resting against the underside of a boulder.  
  
"No, Laurie, honey! Wake up, please be all right." Linda cried, lowering herself next to her. Suddenly a huge clap of lightening sounded, causing Laurie's eyes to snap open in terror. "No, let me go, I won't let you hurt them!" she said incoherently.  
  
"Laurie, it's all right, it's just a thunderstorm, shhh." Linda tried to soothe her.  
  
Awareness came slowly to Laurie, then she remembered what had happened. "Linda, are you all right!"  
  
"I think I broke my ankle, honey, but I'll be all right. You did something to your arm on the way down, it might be broken. Let me splint it and then we can try to get to the road for help when it's light." Linda replied. Helping her friend to sit up slowly, the former nurse gave her a hand in her removing her wet overblouse, then turned it into a makeshift sling. Checking her over, Linda was astonished to see she had suffered only a slight bump on the head.  
  
Once her arm was taken care of, Laurie took a look at Linda's ankle, and winced to see the swelling above her foot. "Honey, I don't know how you were able to move with this, I'm sorry."  
  
"Laurie, you have nothing to be sorry about. You saved us both. I was terrified what they were going to do with us." Linda assured her. "How does your stomach feel, any cramps or pain?" Laurie asked. "No, thank God. I'm just hungry, what else is new!" she grinned.  
  
Her sister-in-law looked up at the rain now coming down, then shook her head. "Our poor guys, I can't imagine them driving in this rain. We'd better take cover out of this storm and quick."  
  
Spotting an overturned tree against some rocks, the two women slowly made their way to it, then after Laurie swept it for bugs, they crawled underneath it and huddled together for warmth.  
  
"Let me try reaching Rick, honey, then we'll call for help in the morning." She told her sister-in-law, then concentrated. Not feeling anything past the headache she had, Laurie managed to pull out her transmitter, then realized the stem wasn't moving. "No way, Linda, it's jammed, it's only sending our location."  
  
"It's okay, nobody's going anywhere until it gets light and this rain lets up!" Linda sighed. Trying to get comfortable, Laurie and Linda finally fell into an uneasy doze.  
  
The sound of footsteps woke Rick, and instantly he looked up to see a tired and forlorn looking Chief Johnson approaching the truck.  
  
"A.J., wake up, it's Ron." He shook his brother, who came instantly awake and wiped his eyes, realizing he'd been crying in his sleep.  
  
"It's okay, little brother, I'm ready to do that too!" Rick said quietly, patting his back.  
  
Smiling weakly, A.J. greeted their friend as he came to Rick's side of the truck.  
  
"I'm sorry guys, there's no sign of Laurie or Linda. We searched what remains of the van at first light, and there's, um, at least two bodies in there. Unless they somehow got out of the vehicle before it crashed....." he looked away.  
  
"Ron, I'm telling you, Laurie said they were going to jump and I believe her. If we can get to the place where her transmitter says they are, I think we're going to find both of them. Now, is there any way we can get around these trees?" Rick asked.  
  
"Yeah, if I direct you around this batch here, it's clear almost to where the accident was. I don't want you guys going off though. If we don't find them, I'll need you to step back and let me get a search party in, agreed?" Ron told them  
  
The brothers looked at each other, then A.J. reluctantly said "Okay."  
  
Climbing in, the detective guided them around the worst of the obstacles, then they drove slowly, calling out their wives' names as they went.  
  
A few miles ahead, Laurie was trying to loosen the stem of her pendant. Afraid to break it, she was gently turning it as far as it would go. Finally she heard it click, then she called out, "Rick, A.J., can you hear me?"  
  
Static greeted her, so she closed her eyes and concentrated "Steve, Rick, answer me, we need help. Darling, please hear me!"  
  
Rick 'heard' Laurie's call about the same time the transmitter crackled, and he snatched it up.  
  
"Laurie, sweetheart, I hear you. Where are you?" he shouted.  
  
Laurie raised her head, suddenly hearing a faint voice, not in her head, but from her pendant.  
  
"Rick." she murmured, then hearing his voice again, cleared her raspy throat.  
  
"Rick! Rick, it's me, Laurie!" she said into her transmitter. "Laurie, oh thank God, darlin'!" Both women clutched each other, then Linda spoke breathlessly, "Rick, I'm here too, where A.J?"  
  
"Linny! Honey, where are you two, are you all right?" A.J.'s voice came over the pendant, sounding as if he had been crying."  
  
"I have a broken ankle, love, and Laurie's arm is broken too. We don't know where we are, in the mountains, I think. Laurie, tell him." Linda handed Laurie back her transmitter.  
  
"A.J., we're off the highway someplace, I don't know where, we had to jump. We're down a slope through lots of broken trees." she said, wanting to cry with relief. Ron immediately pointed ahead to a curve on the map. "They're probably down there."  
  
"Just keep talking, honey, Ron's reading your location as just being a couple of miles. Hang on, we're coming." He assured her, prompting Linda to start sniffing.  
  
"Linny, it's okay." A.J. added, hearing his wife. Laurie handed her the transmitter as she "called" to Rick. "Rick, darling, hurry please."  
  
Suddenly they heard voices from the road above, and Laurie let out a cry as the familiar truck pulled alongside the road. "There they are, we're down here, guys!"  
  
Immediately all three men got out and grabbing a length of robe from the truck, Rick tied off a length to the truck. Playing it out, he looked at his brother. "Can you handle Linda, maybe she can ride piggyback."  
  
"I can do it, Ron can you spot us." A.J. asked. "Sure, just let me do the pulling." he returned, feeling guilty about having given up hope on finding their wives.  
  
Rick went down first, and as he came down the slope, Laurie helped Linda sit on a log, then they watched as A.J. slid down the rope to his brother, then ran through the storm's debris to his wife.  
  
When Rick had secured the rope, he turned and rushed to Laurie, as she held out her good arm to him. Suddenly she was in his arms and he kissed and said her name over and over.  
  
"Laurie, sweetheart, you're safe now, I'm never going to let you go," he told her, tears in his eyes.  
  
"Rick, darling." she said, weak with relief as he held her, carefully avoiding her injured arm. Feeling tears on his face, she gently kissed them away. "Don't cry, my love, you found us. You never gave up." she sniffed, resting her aching head against him. Making sure she could walk, Rick led her to the foot of the slope.  
  
A.J. greeted her as Rick hugged his sister-in-law, then pulling a couple of bottles of water from his pack, he handed one to Rick who gave Laurie a couple of sips. Helping get Linda onto his brothers' back, Rick tied the rope around the two of them, then Captain Ron pulled them to safety.  
  
As soon as A.J. and Linda were loaded into the truck, Ron threw the rope back down to Rick. Picking up his wife, she put her good arm around his neck as he tied the rope around the two of them.  
  
"Here we go, darlin'." he said, then holding her tightly, walked them up to the road. As they reached the pavement, the chief of detectives untied the rope then hugged Laurie, saying "I'm sorry, we shouldn't have let this happen to you."  
  
Laurie, seeing how upset Ron was, told him "You didn't do anything wrong, you saved Rick and A.J. from Carlson. Plus you came with them to find us, that's what's important!"  
  
"No, you and Linda are what's important. You helped take out those two monsters, now we'll get you to the hospital so Rudy can take care of you." Ron replied, touched by her faith in him. .  
  
Seeing his wife swaying from weariness, Rick picked Laurie up and carried her to the truck cab, where he squeezed her into the front seat as A.J. and Linda occupied the back. As Ron climbed into the driver's side, another car came weaving into sight, and Laurie lit up when she saw it was Robbie.  
  
"Can you drive them to Phoenix General, son, I need to go to headquarters, then I'll bring your car there." Ron asked, as Robbie leaned in and grabbed his mother's hand.  
  
"Sure, I found a safer way down the hill, Ron. Just follow me, Uncle Rudy and Oscar are waiting at the emergency room already." Robbie said, beaming at his parents. "That's my boy." Rick smiled, then saw Laurie start to tear up.  
  
"Is, is Dad all right. I saw him shot, Carlson was going to kill him unless I went with him," she quavered.  
  
"Sweetheart, he's okay, it was just a flesh wound. Is that what's upsetting you?" Rick comforted her as she nodded. "I was afraid he was badly hurt." "Mama, he's fine, just worried about you and Aunt Linda, Doc practically was ready to kick him out of the hospital, he was so worked up." Robbie added.  
  
"Thank you, my loves." Laurie gave them a watery smile, then grinned when Linda passed her an already wet handkerchief. "Thanks, sis." As she blew her nose, both brothers laughed, prompting Laurie to stick out her tongue at the offenders.  
  
Shaking his head, Ron sighed as he traded places with Robbie. "You Simons, what am I going to do with you?"  
  
A.J. laughed, cuddling a worn-out Linda against his shoulder. "Make the most of what you got, Ron!"  
  
A couple of hours later, Rick sat holding a sleeping Laurie, scarcely able to believe the last 24 hours.  
  
Arriving at the emergency room, they were met by their very worried family, including Oscar and Rudy, who became very emotional when they saw the two women. Whispering "my brave girl", Oscar held Laurie in his good arm as she wept over his wounded shoulder.  
  
"Baby, I'm all right now that you're safe. I'm sorry they frightened you so much." he soothed her, then she looked up at him. "The thing that made me so afraid was seeing you on the ground, I was so angry."  
  
"I know, Laurie, I saw you had him at bay until the van moved. I'm proud of you for watching over Linda and taking out those monsters." he praised her, and she beamed through her tears.  
  
Rudy and Dr. Lindstrom examined Linda, and other then her broken foot, found that she was relatively unhurt and her baby wasn't affected by the ordeal. "It's a miracle, A.J.." Rudy told the younger Simon, as he held his wife. Linda looked up at her husband, then told their friend, "No miracle, Rudy, just a husband who wouldn't give up. If I've learned anything, honey, "she kissed A.J. "it's that no one is ever going to take away what we have." Clearing his throat, Rudy managed "No one will, my dear." Telling them to get some rest, the doctor went out into the corridor to compose himself, then went to check on his other patient.  
  
Unfortunately, Laurie had a concussion as well as her left arm being fractured and Rudy had to give her a local just so he could set her arm. Prescribing a day of bed rest and monitoring, Rudy saw her reach for Rick and moved a bed in next to her so she'd feel more secure.  
  
After everyone had gone to rest, Rick settled his wife against his shoulder and whispered, "go to sleep, Laurie. I'm here."  
  
"I know, you're always there when I need you. I will always fight to stay with you, darling." she promised, then kissed him as he stroked her hair.  
  
"I'll hold you to that, sweetheart. Now close your eyes, angel." he said. Smiling up at him, she cuddled against him and slept. A soft "ahem" sounded at the door, and Rick was relieved to see Rudy checking on his wife.  
  
Quietly looking at her vitals, their friend cleared his throat, then told him "Everything looks good, just the concussion and her fractured arm. I think if Laurie gets a good night of sleep, she can go home tomorrow. Same thing with Linda, that should make your brother and mother happy."  
  
"Mom will spoil both of them rotten as it is!" Rick grinned. Saying good night to Rudy, he got ready for bed and settled in next to Laurie.  
  
"I love you, Rick." he heard, then looking down, saw her eyes gazing up at him. Pulling her carefully against him, he murmured, "I love you, too, Laurie. I'll always be with you." Watching her go back to sleep, Rick decided that his anniversary gift paled in comparison to what he had just received, his wife's unconditional faith in him. 


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
"I don't believe it, Ron. Carlson was able to escape because his attorney said he was sick?" Rick was startled by the angry look on his wife's face. Sitting in their friends' office, he went to take her hand, but she had already stood up and was pacing frantically.  
  
"I'm sorry, Laurie, the guard on duty was supposed to be watching the bathroom door, only he never checked to see if the window or emergency door was locked." the chief of detectives replied.  
  
"So because someone didn't check things out, my dad's shot and Linda and I were kidnapped and terrorized!" Laurie's voice rose, and immediately Rick gave Oscar a look of warning.  
  
"Laurie, honey, it shouldn't have happened. All I can say is that the system did not work, it's not perfect, but this will not happen again." Ron told her, seeing how upset she was.  
  
Rick knew she was ready to break. Since she'd been home, she had been quietly trying to forget the horror they'd been through. For the past week, she had been very good about not being able to do things with her arm in a heavy cast, but Rudy had told him she was holding something in.  
  
"I hope you're there when she has to deal with what's happened, son. Laurie's going to need someone to hang on to when it hits her." the doctor had warned. Now with the release of the report on how their abductors had escaped, it had triggered their nightmare all over again.  
  
Stopping in mid-stride, Laurie started to say "It better not ...", then a look of shame crossed her face. Telling the detective. "I, I'm sorry, Ron, oh please...." suddenly she ran out of the room. "Go to her, son." Oscar said quietly, and Rick bolted after his wife.  
  
Hearing a stifled cry, Rick found her collapsed against a wall around the corner, and came to her side.  
  
"Laurie." he said her name, then put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around.  
  
"It's all right, sweetheart, I'm here." he whispered, then a sob tore through her and she fell into his arms, crying and shaking.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so ashamed, I never yelled like that at Ron before, it wasn't his fault." she sobbed. His heart breaking with every ragged breath she drew, Rick picked her up and carried her to a chair near Ron's office. "I know, angel, I know. It's okay, you've been hurt and frightened. I'm sorry, darlin', I won't let it happen again." he soothed her.  
  
Looking up at him in mid-sniff, she shook her head. "Rick, darling, it's not you, you and the guys and Mom and Robin have been my security. It's, I'm tired of being afraid, I'm scared of being by myself and I keep thinking, what if Carlson and Mahoney faked being blown up, like before?"  
  
"Darlin', they're dead. That's what Ron was getting to, the coroner says they never had a chance to get out of the van. Carlson and Mahoney are dead, and Marston will never get out of prison alive, I promise." Rick assured her. Holding her in his arms, he saw her regain her composure, then smile up at him. "That's my girl." he grinned, then kissed her.  
  
Just then Oscar and Ron came out of the detective's office, and coming to her side, the chief took her hand. "Are you all right, honey?"  
  
"Yes, Ron, I'm so sorry, you didn't do anything wrong." Laurie told him, "Rick told me that Carlson and Mahoney are dead, I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance to..."  
  
"Nonsense, you have nothing to apologize for, Laurie." Ron interrupted. " I should have taken more precautions with you and the guys. But those monsters are gone now, nobody's going to come after you again," he said, seriously.  
  
"That's right, baby, you're safe. Rudy and I will work with you when Rick's not home, so you can get through this, I promise." Oscar told her, putting his arms around her. Giving him a kiss, Laurie let her father help her up, then leaning against Rick, she smiled at them.  
  
"I know I'll be okay, as long as I have you guys with me," she told them, then giggled as the head detective shook his head. "You're one of a kind, honey. And if this guy ever gives you trouble...."  
  
"Sorry, Ron, she's taken." Rick announced, then swept his wife up in his arms as she started to squeal. "Rick, you nut!" He kissed her then announced "I'm taking my lady for a surprise, see you all later!"  
  
Both Ron and Oscar chuckled as Laurie waved at them over Rick's shoulder, then as Rick kicked open the front door of the station, asked "Darling, what surprise?"  
  
"Wouldn't be one if I told you." he snickered.  
  
Rick kept teasing his wife as he put her into his truck, then drove around the streets of downtown, until they stopped at the hotel where Robin worked.  
  
"Rick, is this my surprise? Are we having lunch with Robin?" she asked, then laughed as he gave her his Cheshire cat grin.  
  
"I love you, my prince, you are so funny" Laurie beamed up at him as he helped her out of the passenger door. Stopping to give him a kiss, he groaned, "Darlin', if you keep this up, I'm going to take you upstairs instead!"  
  
"Promise?" she whispered, then melted as Rick took her in his arms. "Sweetheart, I promise, after lunch we'll finish this." he kissed her neck.  
  
Sighing, she had him take her good arm and escort her inside the hotel, where she found their daughter impatiently waiting.  
  
"Mom, you and Pop are worse then a couple of teenagers, all my co-workers are jealous!" Robin smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry, honey, but I couldn't help it, he's so cute when he's sneaky!" she grinned, then giggled as he gave a hang-dog look to them.  
  
"What, a husband can't surprise his favorite ladies with a nice lunch, humph!" Rick pretended to grouse, then hugged Robin.  
  
"All right, Pop, you've made your point." Robin laughed. Leading them into the dining room, she showed them to her favorite table, in a secluded alcove.  
  
Are you eating with us, honey?" Laurie asked, then brightened as she said "Yeah, just a quick bite, then I'm going upstairs to meet with a client. Now don't bother with a menu, Mom, I'm bringing you guys a special meal!" Robin explained, then signaling a waiter, had their first courses brought out.  
  
All through the meal, Rick kept stealing glances at his wife's happy face; "God, I hope she likes her gift, she's going to be so surprised!"  
  
As the three Simons were finishing their meal, Rick saw a sad look go across Robin's face, and he regretted not having pursued their conversation about Ian.  
  
"Honey, you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but have you spoken to Ian recently?" he asked.  
  
Robin looked startled. "No, Pop, how did you know?"  
  
"Your mother and I haven't seen hide nor hair of him for over a month, and you did say you'd spoken with his Grandfather. Is his job taking precedence over you?" Rick said, then felt bad as she hung her head.  
  
"Yes, and what really bothers me is we agreed not to get engaged until our careers were established. I was fine with still seeing each other, now every time I call the receptionist tells me he's too busy to talk, or I just missed him. I know she's making some of that up, one of the guys told me she's set her sights on Ian. But still, it can't all be her!" Robin answered.  
  
Laurie spoke up, her jaw set. "Honey, when was the last day you spoke with Ian?"  
  
"Last week, he was on his way out of his apartment, he said something about me being too busy, and when I told him I've been leaving messages, he acted like he didn't believe me!" her daughter replied animatedly.  
  
"Darling?" Laurie looked at Rick, who smiled at her, then squeezed her hand. "All right, my Valkrie, go for it."  
  
Laurie glanced at Robin. "Honey, I'm going to place a call to Ian at work, if I get this, what's her name?" "Callie, Mama, but I don't want him to get into trouble." she fretted.  
  
"I won't, Robin, but I've never been a fan of women sabotaging women. I'll be right back." Excusing herself, Laurie made for the house phones as Robin told the waiter to delay dessert.  
  
In a few minutes, Rick saw his wife with a pleased smile on her face. Sliding back into her seat, Laurie told her daughter "one moment." Instantly there was a page for "Robin Simon", and giving her parents a hug, the young chef bolted for the phone bank.  
  
"Sweetheart, what did you do?" Rick's face was a study in puzzlement.  
  
"I merely called the "Knights" office, asked for Ian, and when Ms. Callie tried to put me off, I informed her that she'd better put me through to the manager's office, as my ranch is the main supplier of horses to the company. When she tried to backtrack, I also told her I didn't take kindly to my assistant's calls not being returned, and that Mr. Whitecloud had better provide a good explanation." Pausing to take a bite of buttered roll, his wife let him stew for a moment until he growled "Laurie?"  
  
"All right, Rick." she teased, offering him a bite. Taking it from her, he tickled her ear with a kiss until she continued. "Not one minute later Ian was on the line, worried that something was wrong with Robin. He's not gotten one of the messages she's left at his office since two weeks ago. I told him what had happened, and he's prepared to grovel mightily. I had him transfer me to the manager's office, and he's absolutely livid, he's been worried that Ian might burn out and he couldn't believe this woman could have done this!"  
  
Just then Robin came back to the table, beaming. "Mama, thank you!" she hugged her mother, then leaned over and gave her father a kiss.  
  
"Honey, I've never wanted to be the interfering mother, but there's no way I could stand by and see you hurting." Laurie explained. Rick saw that she was afraid she had overstepped her territory.  
  
"Mom, if you hadn't stepped in, oh, Ian is so sorry. He'd not gotten any of my messages and that Callie even hinted she'd seen me with another one of the guys. He'd just gotten chewed by Grandpa Pete, so he knew something was up. He told me he apologized to you, Mom and he wants to talk to Pop, too." Robin added.  
  
"When is he coming, sweet?" Rick asked, then saw her blush. "Tonight, Pop! I'm going to take off early and pick him up at the airport."  
  
"All right, but you bring him home for a good talking to!" Laurie saw he was on a roll and put her arms around him. "You get first crack at him, my love."  
  
Suddenly remembering the "surprise", Robin beckoned the waiter over to serve dessert, then started to make an excuse to leave.  
  
"No, honey, you stay." Rick decided his little girl deserved to share in the merriment.  
  
As the waiter brought a lemon tart, sliced in three, Laurie looked at Robin, almost speechless.  
  
"Honey, you made me a Lemon tart, oh I love you!" she reached over and kissed her daughter.  
  
"I love you, too, Mom. I know how much you like lemon, and, well, I love making it for you." Robin got teary at her mother's pleasure.  
  
As Laurie put her fork into the pastry, the tines were stopped by something hard.  
  
Startled, she lifted the piece of crust to reveal a small card.  
  
"Honey, the parchment is still on the bottom, oh!" she pulled the card out to see her name on it.  
  
Looking up at her husband, then her daughter, she glanced down and read:  
  
"This card entitles the bearer, Mrs. Laurie Simon, and five family members of her choosing to come to the Magic Kingdom, to celebrate the 14th anniversary of the happiest day of her husband's life "  
  
Attached was a gift certificate for six family passports to Disneyland.  
  
"Rick, oh, my, darling!" she gasped, then went into Rick's arms and kissed him.  
  
"Happy Anniversary, Laurie!" he told her, then released her so Robin could hug her too.  
  
"I love you two, this is the best present!" Laurie wiped her eyes, then put her good hand to Rick's cheek. "Thank you, my love. You are a magic man, to come up with such a wonderful surprise! The happiest place on earth for the happiest wife in the world!" Rick choked up at her reaction, then placed a kiss on her hand.  
  
"Happy Anniversary, Mom!" another voice sounded, and turning around, Laurie saw Robbie striding across the room, a large package under his arm.  
  
"This makes this day that much more special." she said, as her son put his arms around her.  
  
"I'm glad you could make it son! You can split this piece into two now, Robin!" Rick laughed, seeing the light dawn on Laurie's face.  
  
"You are such a tease, darling, but two can play surprise." she grinned.  
  
Handing the package to his father, Robbie smiled. "Happy Anniversary, Pop, just as Disneyland is from you and me and Robin, this is from Mom, Robin and I!"  
  
Rick shook his head, chuckling. "You got me, guys, thank you! I thought celebrating a day early would work."  
  
Opening the package, Rick realized there was one of his trademark hats, broken in and all. Popping it on his head, he opened the flat section of his present, then was without words as he saw a painted portrait of him, with his wife and children surrounding him in the shape of a heart.  
  
Below his image, the words "The heart of a hero, the soul of a champion, the prince of our hearts.."  
  
"Ah, darlin', kids. This is amazing, how did you...." Rick was stumped.  
  
"I went to a place I saw in a magazine, Rick." Laurie was teary as she saw the emotion in his face. "This miniature is for your desk, darling. And this" she handed him a small box. "its to keep you safe for me."  
  
Opening the box, he found a new transmitter watch, with a lid that opened to reveal the same picture. "Oh, sweetheart, this is great, thank you for this, I love it!" Rick leaned over and kissed his wife, then his daughter and son.  
  
"Happy Anniversary, Pop, Mom." Robbie hugged both of them. "When are you guys thinking of going, I can let Rob know tomorrow."  
  
"Well, son, I think we may need to wait until the end of October, I want your mom to enjoy herself without worrying about her arm." Rick cleared his throat, seeing a fleeting look of disappointment.  
  
"Thank you, my love. You're right; it will be too hard to go on my favorite rides with this cast!" Laurie grinned.  
  
As they sent both of their children on their way, Rick took his wife in his arms.  
  
"I wanted to give you something to look forward to when you were better, sweetheart." he told her as he kissed her.  
  
"I am better, now that you're holding me." she whispered. "Let's go home, my knight, to our own castle."  
  
"Princess, your wish is my command." Rick grinned, sweeping her off her feet and carrying her out of the room. Saying goodbye to his sister, Robbie watched as they left, then turned to Robin.  
  
"Talk about magic, I'll never take either of them for granted again." he sighed.  
  
"Me either, Rob, me either." she said happily. 


End file.
